Removal of paint and the like from carpet is a particularly difficult cleaning task and one which is very important to owners and operators of rental properties such as apartments as well as to home owners. The importance of the problem has increased with greater use in recent years of wall-to-wall carpeting and with increased use, in general, of carpeting in apartments. The problem is also aggravated by the increased use of spray-painting which can leave paint residue on carpets.
It is also desirable to be able to remove paint from the surfaces of appliances such as refrigerators and stoves which have baked-on enamel finishes as well as from tile surfaces, i.e., surfaces which have fired ceramic glazes or similar finishes. A common problem is the removal of paint which is the result of over-spraying or accidental contact.